


Regarding Dean's Angel, Castiel

by millions_harmony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millions_harmony/pseuds/millions_harmony
Summary: When Castiel had fallen from heaven and lose his grace; which all the reasons he'd became fully human, the Winchesters took him in to live with them at the bunker. Dean—of course, was more than happy to have the former angel around and never did he knows, finally admitting his feelings towards Cas will lead him to learn new things about the ex angel. And he absolutely on ride with it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Regarding Dean's Angel, Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! This is my very first attempt at writing Destiel, so please bear with me. I've been second guessing the idea of posting this story since i don't actually have the confidence on my writing skills but yeah—fuck it and i'm here. Maybe there's other fics that almost resembled mine because there's like eighty thousands destiel fics out there—but trust me any similarities were not on purpose. I just got this idea randomly out of nowhere after reading like hundreds of Destiel fics. So, anyway imma stop talking now and hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> ps: english is not my native language so, i'm sorry for any mistakes.

Swiping off the snooze on his alarm, which had already went off for Chuck knows how long—Dean yawned before rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Puffs of warm breath fanned on the back of his neck making him shuddered as he slowly entered his consciousness.

Cas was snoring softly behind him, an arm curled possessively around Dean's naked waist and love immediately blooms its way into Dean's heart. Ever since the angel had fallen and became a complete human, Cas had been living with them in the bunker due to both his and Sam's requests as the angel got nowhere else to go. 

Thus, fast forward—after all misunderstandings and a _slightly_ bit of angst between them, Dean frustatedly confessing his undeniable feelings for the ex angel one night when Cas was almost got killed by a wendigo during one of their hunts. Thinking back about it, Dean was glad he did what he done because he was tired of all the bullshit he'd threw towards Cas _—yes, he knows he'd been an asshole_ —obviously hurting the angel's feelings more than once. _Poor Cas._

Sighing softly into the pillow, Dean snuggled back towards the comfortable warmth of Cas behind him. He's totally fully awake now not a trace of drowsiness left but he'd kill for moments like this; having Cas' arms wrapped possessively around him. Which one thing he'd learnt about his angel _—yes, he still calls Cas 'his' angel because it is—_ is that Cas is possessive as fuck when it comes to Dean and never did it failed to turn him on whenever Cas got all alpha for him.

It was hot, and well, hormones happened. 

+++

Second thing Dean had learnt about Cas besides the hot alpha possessiveness is, Castiel is clingy as fuck with Dean. Well, not that he's complaining—clingy Castiel was adorable but sometimes it's just unnecessary at times.

For a quick example, Dean was cooking some breakfast for them and apparently flipping the pancake he on the frying pan when a familiar pair of hands curled around his stomach as Cas rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, watching him cooking.

"Smells enticing," Cas breathed against Dean's neck before he placed few open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin.

Despite the goosebumps that trailed over his body in response, Dean sighed softly as he replied "It's just pancake, Cas. I cooked this almost everyday."

"It's not the pancake, Dean. It's you. You smell so good." 

As to prove his point, Cas inhaled directly on Dean's skin before he gently bite on it. Upon the sudden gesture, Dean almost dropped the spatula he's holding but managed to prevent so before he quickly turned off the stove.

The pancake was still sizzling in the pan as Dean turned in Cas' embrace to face him—totally aware of the way Cas' hands gripped on his hips whilst both their bodies slotted together. 

Both their faces were just a breath away, having almost the same height, Dean was staring directly into the warm blue eyes that he came to love so much. Cas was tilting his head a bit in that angelic confusion face he'd always wore long when he was still an angel and Dean couldn't help but leaned forward to give a chaste kiss on Cas's pink lips.

"As far as I wanted to be embraced by you all day Cas, right now I need to cook for us to eat and you're distracting me."

Cas smiled in that little quirk of lips before he voluntarily dropped his forehead onto Dean's shoulder with a sigh followed.

"I just—" Cas stopped short, rubbing his forehead adorably like a goddamn kid against Dean's shoulder. "I love you, Dean."

 _There he goes._ It was one of those days where Cas just randomly said the sacred words and Dean loves how it never failed to seize up his heart in such a way no one ever did. _Damn, he's such a sap._ Dean grinned happily at the adorableness of his angel and he wrapped his arms around Cas' neck, his fingers playing at the short hair on the nape. "I'm not going anywhere, Cas." He chuckled.

Then—someone was clearing his throat upon entering the kitchen and Dean rolled his eyes when Sam sauntered casually towards the table, a tablet in his hand as usual, pretending he didn't just purposely ruining the moment.

"Morning guys, good to see you guys up and about." Sam poured the brewed coffee into his mug, "Especially you, Dean." He smirked, taking a sip of the hot coffee with a 'slurp' sound. "Thought you'd be sore."

"Come on Sammy, stop prying into my sex life." Dean groaned as Cas stepped back from him, and went over towards the table to pour himself some coffee. Dean tried to ignore the sudden absence of Cas' warmth against his body before he continued his task on cooking. 

"By the way, guys, I found us a case." Sam announced to the pair.

+++

Green.

Castiel's favourite color is green. Or to be exact, green with flakes of gold which—apparently the very colors of Dean's eyes.

"I insist on getting this color, Dean." Cas prompts, grabbing the soft green bed sheet with some golden thread woven at the edges, making Dean rolled his eyes.

They were at some nearby mall, when Sam said that he wanted to buy few additional shirts and pants since— _it has been so long since we last bought anything, Dean and some of my flannels were mysteriously gone I don't know how but it's just is. And, Cas probably needs more clothes too since he'd been wearing yours all the time. No, you can't argue with me on that Dean._ Well, gladfully with the unlimited golden credit card hacked by Charlie in their possession, now shopping would never be a problem anymore.

Since Dean and Cas shared room now—despite the countless other vacant rooms at the bunker—Dean suggested they buy a new sheets, since he was getting tired of the plain white that they had right now. Plus, Dean's nesting habit was very demanding these days as there were apparently lesser cases than usual so they spent most of the time holing up in the bunker.

"Okay, fine. I'll take the blue one, you take those." Dean went to fetch the dark blue ones, which reminded him of Cas' blue eyes, a small smile curved on his lips whilst staring at it.

Sam just chuckled softly, shaking his head watching the couple's bicker in front of him. It was just another day, having the front row seat to Dean and Cas' rom com show for him. Sam never find them annoying, well aside from him always being the third wheeler—it just makes him happy to see his brother finally settled down and always in a good mood lately. It feels good—and he really needs to thank Cas for that.

+++

Apparently, _everyone_ finds Cas _hot._ Not that Dean's complaining—but… _you know why._

They were on a hunt, something about people's hearts gone missing at the next town near Lebanon and since Sam was hunting with Eileen on another case; both Dean and Cas for the first time partnered up on a case. 

The local sheriff that they decided to interrogate regarding the case as they both imposing as FBI, was acting not so subtle on eye fucking Cas whilst they asked questions. Cas, of course—was oblivious all the time, eyes focusing on jotting down some important keywords on the small notebook as the sheriff stared literally with heart eyes at him.

Dean rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your help, sheriff." Dean gave his most fakest smile at the young guy, as he pat on Cas' shoulder to have his attention.

"Y–yes. We will look into this immediately and hopefully with your help we could put this on end." Cas was taken aback for a sec, but continued his act on being professional as the sheriff smiled seductively towards him.

When they were about to walked away, the sheriff abruptly caught Cas' arm, stopping him on his tracks, leaving Dean walking far ahead of him totally not aware of the exchange.

"Um, Agent?" the sheriff started.

Cas titlted his head, staring at the guy in a slight confusion.

"Yes?" 

"I was thinking maybe, after the case was solved, we could...you know.." 

Cas squinted his eyes. "Yes?"

The sheriff bit his lips, the hand where he grabbed onto Cas's arm slowly made its way up and wrapped around Cas' biceps, feeling it as he internally squealing at the hard muscles. Cas frowned down towards the hand as if it offended him. 

"Damn agent, you're so hot. The other agent was hot too but you sir, so _sexually appetizing._ " 

Finally knowing where this is going after few lessons given from the very Dean Winchester himself _—Cas, when someone says you're hot it doesn't mean the temperature, Cas. It means that they wanna get into your pants, and I do not like that._

Cas pulled his arm out of the guy's grip.

"I'm sorry, but I am happily taken by my partner." Cas deadpans, lowering his voice before he turned and walked away ignoring how dejected the guy's face was behind him.

It surely happened again _because why not?_ as they currently stopped short for a lunch at a nearby diner. Dean had been having these weird cravings lately, maybe because he'd been with Sam for so long and watching his brother eats that rabbit food everyday just _blergh._ And now he craves for some juicy burgers, plus he also needs some cholestrol okay.

A waitress was sauntering towards their table, she was staring at both of them before her eyes immediately landed on Castiel whilst he was apparently chuckling at something Dean said. Dean was totally aware of what's happening when the girl reached their table, literally looking like she's going to shove her breasts up towards Cas and/or climbing up into Cas' lap _—nope, that place is only reserved for one Dean Winchester thank you very much._

Annoyed, Dean rolled his eyes as the girl busying raking her eyes on the ex angel. Castiel gave her a small smile completely oblivious as he ever be and Dean couldn't take it.

He stopped fighting down the intense burn of jealousy in his chest, and cleared up his throat loudly.

"Two beef cheeseburgers with fries for me and my _boyfriend,_ please." Dean then—not so gently, slammed down the menu he held onto the table, their mugs rattling on the surface and stared up to give her one of his fakest smiles as if he didn't just caught few pairs of eyes to himself upon the apparently loud sound. 

She was speechless at first and totally had jumped a little in shock, before she finally gets the message. After scribbling down the orders, she bowed her head, eyes lowered in shame before she scurried away. Dean smirked triumphantly while Cas frowned at him.

"Dean. What was that all about?" Cas asked, handsome face looking a slight confused.

Dean inhaled a long breath before it came out as a heavy sigh. Cas tilted his head.

"Sometimes I just wanna stick a sticky note on your forehead that says, 'I'm happily taken by Dean Winchester'." Dean blowed a short raspberry, propping his chin onto his palm and stared at his lover.

"Why would you—" Cas stopped, blue eyes squinted, eyebrows furrowed watching Dean watching him.

The gears in his head was turning; then, everything clicks together.

"Dean, are you jealous?" Cas couldn't help but slowly broke into a wide smile that never cease to flutter Dean's heart.

Dean fought the blush that crept its way towards his cheeks and shrugged.

+++

Cas is not a morning person. 

"Five minutes," The ex angel mumbled out groggily into Dean's shoulder blade as he snuggled deeper against the naked skin with a deep sigh.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas, dude—" Dean tried to pry Cas' arm away from curling around his waist but to no avail. _Dude still got great grip. Angel or not._

"Cas, I gotta pee for goodness sake."

Cas only replies with a muffled groan behind him.

"For the love of God—" Dean tried to squirm his way out of the tight embrace but apparently his movement caused a slight rubbing against Cas' crotch, and he was very much trying to ignore Cas' morning wood that was sheated against his inner thighs.

"Fuck Cas, I need to fucking pee." Dean squirmed again and Cas moaned sleepily at the friction.

"If you not gonna wake up, so help me, I'm gonna seriously kick your ass out of this bed and no sex for a week. You hear me?" 

Cas groaned in protest, mumbling incoherent words _—probably enochian—_ and finally lets Dean go. Dean took the chance and quickly made his way out of the room, literally running down the hallway, bee lining towards the bathroom only cladded in nothing but his boxers. 

Cas yawned, rubbing his eyes by the heel of his hand as he laid on his back with his still half hard cock straining beneath the black boxer briefs. As much as he wanted to wait for Dean to finish and probably have his way with Dean later, the thoughts soon escaped his mind whilst his eyes drooped slowly and he was out. Again.

Minutes later, Dean came back and found Cas was apparently sleeping; dark ruffled hair, with his lips parted and Dean smiled at the adorable sight.

Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it was already 10:12 AM which explains why he didn't feel the need to sleep again. Since after their sexcapades last night—they did a full three rounds, and Dean's ass might be a bit sore—he should feel worn out and tired but for some reason he felt..kind of energetic?

But, his stomach was grumbling and so he needs to wake Cas up. Or that guy's gonna sleep his way until tomorrow. That already happened.

Twice. 

"Cas, Cas wake up." Dean nudged his legs.

No respond.

"Castiel, wake the fuck up." A not so gentle nudge on the shoulder.

Still, snores.

Dean sighs, looking down at the unmoving body on the bed.

"I'm gonna give you blue balls if you don't wake up, Cas. I mean it." 

Not even a single twitch of muscle. 

"Well, have it your way then." 

Dean crawled onto the bed and straddled Cas' hips; making sure his ass was directly on top of Cas' obvious bulge. He gave an experimental small grinding, rolling his hips the way he knew Cas liked—and gradually, he could feel his lover began to stir beneath him.

Dean smirked, and started to roll his hips harder.

"Fuck, Cas. You better wake up now." He could feel the stir of his own arousal as Cas' hardening dick was rubbing in the cleft of his ass. He was positive he's still slightly loose after last night but it took all of his willpower not to pull Cas' underwear down and sink himself onto that deliciously hard dick. 

After another few sharp breaths and hips grinding—those beautiful blue irises gradually came into view whilst Cas finally opened his eyes. 

"Dean?" 

_Fuck, that voice._

"Morning, sunshine." Dean grins lewdly, biting his bottom lip for show.

Cas began to gain his full consciousness _—Dean realized_ —when his hands started to find their way onto Dean's bare thighs. He groans.

 _"Fuck,_ Dean—I was having a very nice dream." 

Dean gave another roll of hips, purposely letting out a rather loud moan; his own erection was straining tight beneath his boxers. 

Dammit, _he_ was supposed to give _Cas_ blue balls. Not the other way around. 

"Was it a wet dream Cas?" Dean rasped—back arching, hips rolling.

The bed gave a constant creaking sounds and Cas began to palm the delicious curve of Dean's ass. Shit, he'll never get enough of it. 

"It was—yes. I was dreaming _—fuck, Dean_ _—_ you were riding me while wearing a cowboy hat. It was so _fucking_ hot."

 _Damn the things Cas did to him when the fuckin' former Angel of_ _the Lord swears._

"Shit, Cas. I bet we could try that next time, huh baby? But for now, I'll leave you to yourself." 

Dean stopped, leaning down to give a soft kiss on Cas' forehead and after a soft pat onto Cas' stubbled cheek, Dean climb out of the bed.

"Wait, _Dean—"_

Cas was rock hard as he stared inrediculously towards his boyfriend with an intense eyes. _Damn if looks could kill._ Dean grabbed his towel and turned towards the bed. 

And because he was _still_ an asshole he says, "Not for nothing Cas, but the last person who looked at me like that," he smirked. "I got laid."

He winked and strides out of the room.

 _"Dammit,_ Dean!"

+++

**Author's Note:**

> So? How did it go? Did I do good? Leave comments lovelies!


End file.
